wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kepler (NosferatutheDeathWing)
Appearance Kepler(nicknamed: Kep, Kelp, or Keppy), is a young male LeafWing, around 8 dragon years old. He's a bright, verdant green, with chartreuse veins running through his leaf like wings. He has a light lime underbelly, and brownish-green horns. His eyes are green olive in color, with haze pupils. He is slightly smaller than the average size for his tribe. His most distinctive feature, is a genetic defect in his upper scales, with a slightly bluish green/seafoam hue to them. Like most LeafWings, he has a relatively thin body. He sports scars on his neck, back, and left rear leg, from both his time alone in the wilderness, and an encounter with a hostile dragon in his youth. Personality Kepler is curious, and loves to explore forests and look at new life forms he doesn't yet know about. He's inquisitive, and scientific, to say the least. He loves tropical weather, as its the best place for him to both photosynthesize, and find diverse species. However, if he is in too much heat or humidity, he can become sick, so he prefers temperate rainforests(Pacific Northwest) to spend most of his time in. He is found of all lifeforms, and loves biology, reading as many books as he can get his talons on. Because LeafWings are thought to be extinct, he lives alone, and secluded away in whatever forest he visits, making sure that no one will ever find him. He is somewhat of a ecologist, and likes to protect lifeforms from outside interference. He's also quite fond of looking for exoplanets, and firmly believes there is life beyond the planet that houses Pantala and Pyrrhia, be it in the Draco system, or even further out in the vast heavens. When he's not lost in the sublime of his home, he actually can be quite lonely. LeafWings are thought to be extinct, and thus, he lives alone, in constant fear, finding solace only in other lifeforms outside of the world of dragons. He leads a solitary life, and often wonders if life could return to normal. But alas, he can't go back. He can never go home. He doesn't meet a lot of dragons, and is pretty socially awkward without much interaction. He also has issues with being around other dragons, as he can't react properly, and finds large groups of dragons getting too close to be incredibly unnerving. Some may say he's lost his mind from being alone. He's certainly not crazy, and he knows he isn't, but at times, he feels like the world is out to get him, and he must always be vigilant. Restless, he finds comfort in nature. History Kepler's history is fairly unknown. Abandoned in the forest by his mother as an egg, he wandered around as a hatchling, unsure of where to call home. When he was around 5 dragon years old, he came across what looked like an abandoned village. All around the settlement, where propaganda posters that painted LeafWings as monsters. He looked at himself in the reflection of a puddle, and began to feel ashamed of himself. He tried to find others of his kind, but all he found was some deranged old HiveWing, who tried to capture him and turn him in. Running, vowing never to leave the safety of the forest again, he dashed into the woods, never to interact with the outside world again. His time as a hatchling, and the years after the village incident, are unknown, as well as the origin of his name. Today, he still carries the figurative, and literal, scars of his youth. Abiltiies Kepler has all standard LeafWings abilities, namely photosynthesis and plant manipulation. Category:LeafWings Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Males Category:Work In Progress